The primary goal of the Morphology Core is to make available to the investigators of individual projects the expertise, facilities, techniques and technical support required for morphologic and immunolocalization studies of cultured cells as well as of animal and human tissues, at both the light and electron microscopic level. Additionally, Drs. Cotran and Milstone will provide consultation to investigators within the Program in the interpretation of histopathologic changes, and in the identification of optimal procedures for the selection and preparation of tissues from experimental animals for morphologic studies.